1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a branch pipe part, more particularly a plastic branch pipe part for connecting a supply or discharge conduit to a main conduit, the lower end of said branch pipe part to be inserted into an opening of a main conduit, at least comprising a first outwardly extending projection and an annular space for receiving an annular sealing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A branch pipe part of this type has been used in the art. Said known branch pipe part has the drawback that the construction of the same is complicated and that narrow tolerances have to be maintained as regards the opening to be formed in the main conduit, whilst furthermore, said branch pipe parts are insufficiently resistant to transverse forces and bending forces executed upon them.